The Marriage and Baby Project
by LittleLouisBird
Summary: Rosie Moore and Louis Tomlinson have been enemies to each other for as long as they can remember. Both are popular and both have a few hidden secrets from their past but what happens when the two are made work on a project together? Will they finally learn to put their past behind them and maybe rekindle what used to be? Find out in The Marriage and Baby Project.


Good morning/day/night everyone who is reading this!

I want to thank you in advance or clicking on this fan fiction! I really hope you enjoy it but please remember that this book was all my idea. I own the storyline, the title, the chapters and the characters in it. (except for One Direction sadly)

Chapter 1:

The Marriage and Baby Project

I entered the school building as any normal day would begin. My loyal entourage of supposedly friends crowded around me as I walked down the chatter filled hallways.

"Good morning Rosie!" Brittany, one of my followers greeted me in a very annoying high-pitched voice. I smiled my signature fake grin at her and replied the same thing back. She then walked away not even bothering to say another word. I rolled my eyes and went to my blue locker to get my books for the day.

"Hey Rosie!" Mackenzie, my only real friend cheerily said to me as she opened her locker which was two away from mine. "Hey!" I replied actually happy to see her.

My name is Rosie Moore, I'm seventeen years old and I'm probably one of the most popular girls in school. I'm not going to lie, I'm spoiled and I'm a bitch to people I don't like. I'm your typical popular girl that you see in the movies. I get with a different guy every week and have all the designer clothes.

But in a way this isn't like the movies...there's no unpopular loner of a kid who ends up with the guy in the end...instead you have me. The stereo-typical mean bitch of a popular girl.

"So who do you think you'll get partnered with today?" Mackenzie asked in a rather eager tone. Shit I totally forgot about that...

You see in our science teacher has this new project for us. A project where each girl is partnered with a boy in our class. They must act as a couple towards each-other. A married couple. And look after a sort of baby simulator doll together for two whole weeks. To be blatantly honest I'm dreading it. But I'm more dreading the fact that I don't know who I'm going to be partnered with.

"I have absolutely no idea but I'm scared shitless about it" I told her truthfully and she rolled her eyes at me and continued to dig around in her locker.

At that moment, basically my rival, enemy, whatever you want to call him walked past. Louis Tomlinson. Him and his loyal group of friends that tend to his every need. He doesn't treat them like friends. More like...assistants. As he walked past me he pushed his perfect windswept hair further to the side and fixed his navy striped top so that it wasn't wrinkly. I groaned at the sight of him. I'm guessing he heard me because seconds later Louis was right in my face.

"Well good morning Rosie! Looking hideous as always!" he practically spat in my face in a fake cheery tone while Harry one of his closest 'friends' egged the others on to laugh at everything he was saying. He had me up against my locker so there was no way I could get out of this situation. I decided to fight back as best someone could when they're jammed against the wall.

"Good morning to you too. How's mummy and daddy? They doing ok? Or is the divorce still splitting you further...and further...apart" I snarled at him as I said those last words. I know that was a tad too far but I needed him out of my face. With each word I said I took a step closer and closer causing him to back away from me in shock and maybe even a hint of hurt?

As he stormed off in a hissy fit, I smirked happily to myself. That should get him off my back for today anyway. "Well done Rosie" Jason another one of my only real friends said to me in admiration as he clapped his hands slowly in approval.

I pretended to take a bow and smiled up at him again. Jason is at least 6ft.2" he is literally the tallest guy I know. Any girl would need stilts to kiss him. But a lot of girls have. He's probably one of the fittest guys in school. Jason has ash blonde hair cut shaggy but close to his head that he has to brush out of his eyes frequently. He also has dark brown eyes that sort of entice you to him and tanned skin. He probably looks like this because he's Australian, but you can't exactly tell. He doesn't have an accent. Him and I are just friends though. He's more like a brother to me.

"Why thank you sir Jason" I replied sarcastically to him. "So how's queen bee doing this morning?" he asked teasingly referring to me being the most popular girl in school.

"Well I'm dreading getting partnered up today for that science project" I groaned and pretended to bang my head against the lockers. "Oh you mean The Marriage and Baby Project?" he asked curiously. Jason had to repeat Year 12 so he has already done it. "I heard you guys were doing that. It's not that bad apart from someone constantly nagging you, the crying, the screaming, the feeding, the nappy changing..." I cut him off quickly. "I'm sorry I thought I just heard you say nappy changing" his expression stayed neutral. "You're joking right?" I laughed falsely hoping he was kidding.

"I'm completely serious Rosie" he said in all honesty.

"Someone just kill me now" I said repeatedly banging my head against my locker door causing a few people to stare at the noise I was making. Seconds later the first bell rang signalling for me to go to science class. "Well I better head off. Good luck!" Jason said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder to give me a tight squeeze and kissed me on my forehead before he left.

"Goodbye..." I trailed off quietly as I lightly waved to him.

I must have stood there longer than I thought as when I looked around after my little zone-out the hallway was completely empty. I checked my watch and realised I was two minutes late. I grabbed my bag, slammed my locker and ran to room 4 where my dreaded day would begin.

I reached the class in less than a minute but I probably looked awful. I opened the door to be met by an annoyed . "So nice of you to join us " He greeted me in an irritated tone as Louis encouraged the class to laugh at me being late.

You see our school is like a kingdom if you know what I mean? Louis is the king and I'm the queen. Now most of you would probably think that the king and queen get along and are maybe even dating? That is so not the case. Louis and I couldn't hate each-other more. It's like we're competing for the crown, even though we're different genders and could both easily have it. We just both want to be better than each-other. Also each of us have our own sort of army or followers.

He has his and I have mine.

I rolled my eyes at Louis' pathetic attempt to irritate me and took my seat next to Mackenzie who was flipping through pages in her science book. "Now class, today is a day that I know a lot of you have been waiting for" announced and I rolled my eyes once again. Who is actually looking forward to this? I looked around and saw a few of the less popular drama geeks were bouncing up and down in their seats. I guess this is sort of an acting exercise for them? I mean don't get me wrong. I love drama too and I'm the star in almost all the musicals. But this is not the sort of thing I would exactly be excited about...

I straightened up in my seat, flipped my dyed red hair behind my back and began to listen intently to what exactly he had to say about this. "Today we begin The Marriage and Baby Project" he said in a too cheery voice, clapping his hands together in excitement. I can't believe how excited a grown man could get about a project like this?

"This project will teach you all the importance of responsibility and commitment to helping your partner out" began and I groaned but not loud enough so he could hear me. Not one guy in this class would I like to partner up with. I thought of each guy in my head and there was not a single person in this classroom that I would even think about snogging let alone marrying?!

"Now I will call out two names. A boy and a girl picked completely by random." Yeah right is out to get me and I know he has picked the worst 'husband' for me. I looked at the loser of the class who was sitting at the back in the corner. Tom is his name. He was currently picking his nose which I scrunched my face up in disguist at. He had brown hair badly in need of a haircut and looked like it hadn't been near water in weeks.

If I get him I think i'm going to kill myself...

"So here we go...the first pair is Julia Redmond and Jack Sommerton" said in suspense and there was a round of wolf whistles. Oh my god they're so immature. I found that the person who started it was Niall Horan. Another popular douche who moved here from Ireland a couple of years ago. Louis took him 'under his wing'.

Twenty minutes later and I was sitting bored out of my tree still waiting to be called. My head was resting on my elbow and I was probably pulling the most attractive face ever right then. Suddenly my name was called and my head shot up. Finally!

"Rosie Moore. You will be partnered with..." He waved his hands around above a piece of paper while covering his eyes. JUST TELL ME! "Louis Tominson" I actually started laughing.

"You're joking right?" The whole class was silent apart from a few 'oohs' started by Zayn Malik. Another one of the populars. There's basically five boys I can't stand in this school. Harry Styles, Zayn Malik, Niall Horan, Liam Payne and the devil himself Louis Tomlinson. Now i'm freaking married to the guy.

"I couldn't be more serious " said with a blank expression on his face.

I looked over at Louis to find him glaring at both me and our teacher probably deciding who he hated more right now. As I looked at him I imagined his head blowing up into a million tiny pieces. I the realised I was chuckoing while looking at Louis. He gave me a confused look as if to say 'what the fuck are you laughing about?' and I quickly turned away.

"Now I know you two don't exactly see eye to eye but hopefully this prject will strengthen your friendship." I rolled my eyes. Friendship? What friendship? Louis and I have hated each-other ever since we were little...

How i'm married to him and we have a baby together.

"Welcome to The Marriage and Baby Project!" said cheerfully and I buried my head in my hands.

This can't be happening to me...


End file.
